


Exile

by Corvid_Knight



Series: Demonstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Gen, bro killed someone, mentioned death, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight
Summary: Reaux and D have a discussion about the transgressions of the other Strider brother.





	Exile

 

talismanicTrouvaille [TT] started pestering technicolorGladiator [TG]!

TT: We need to talk.

TG: no

TT: D, we need to talk. 

TG: no  
TG: i dont know what youre gonna say and i already know i cant handle it  
TG: i talked to her pack reaux

TT: I know.

TG: do you  
TG: he burnt her   
TG: maybe after she was dead and maybe before, roxanne couldnt tell  
TG: i had to tell that kids parents that we cant deliver a body because my fucking brother cut her throat and doused her with gasoline halfway through her first shift back to human

TT: Our brother.  
TT: The one we need to talk about. 

TG: no  
TG: reaux not tonight please

TT: I'm going to summon a Balancekeeper.

TG: what

TT: He's committed a crime. Exacted a punishment far in excess of the offense. A sapient being for a horse killed in error isn't anything like fair.  
TT: I believe that with all my heart, D.

TG: i know

TT: What about you?  
TT: You're closer to him than he's ever let anyone else be.

TG: i  
TG: reaux what would they do to dave

TT: ...Dave.

TG: he wasnt home last night

TT: That doesn't mean he was out with _him_.

TG: if you believe that youre fucking delusional  
TG: dave doesnt fucking move unless he says so or i take him along with me  
TG: and he always takes him on hunts  
TG: you know he does reaux you know it dont tell me you dont

TT: D, breathe.

TG: fuck you

TT: Go find Dirk. Have him sit with you. Please.

TG: stop trying to fucking baby me through this shit  
TG: werent we talking about our brother?

TT: I wish we weren't.

TG: me too  
TG: im taking dave from him reaux  
TG: you can do whatever you want but im disowning the fucker and giving him whatever mercy he asks me for to get my baby bro back

TT: You can't do that.

TG: dont you fucking tell me what i cant do  
TG: you think he cant make himself and dave disappear if he wants to? drop off the face of the map for good? even from us?

TT: He killed someone.

TG: reaux

TT: Do you think this is the first one he's killed outside of the hunts that we're forced into, D?

TG: please dont

TT: You saw where he left her body. If we'd given it a week, there wouldn't have _been_ a body; she would have been so much goo in a barrel in the middle of the _fucking_ woods.

TG: stop

TT: He knew what he was doing. This wasn't the first one.

TG: i know reaux i fucking KNOW  
TG: hell do it to dave if we chase him down

TT: No.  
TT: Dave...Dave's _his._ He wouldn't hurt him.

TG: do you believe that?

TT: I don't know.

TG: i dont either  
TG: but god im so fucking scared  
TG: theres shit ill risk and the kids aint in that category

TT: I know, D.  
TT: Do you have a plan?

TG: hes not picking up his phone  
TG: roxanne cant track it and neither can dirk  
TG: im gonna  
TG: message him  
TG: offer him every kind of absolution i can come up with as long as he drops dave off somewhere i can pick him up

TT: Are you going to follow through on what you're promising him?

TG: please dont ask me that reaux

TT: You know I have to.

TG: i know youd go behind my back and claim im not breaking an oath because i didnt know what you were doing

TT: You wouldn't be.

TG: dont

TT: Text him. 

TG: promise me you wont hurt him

TT: No.

TG: reaux

TT: I won't do anything until you have Dave home and safe.  
TT: Beyond that? Too far to tell.

TG: reaux for the love of god please

TT: Text him.

talismanicTrouvaille is offline!

TG: reaux  
TG: reaux  
TG: fuck

technicolorGladiator is offline!

* * *

technicolorGladiator [TG] started pestering talismanicTrouvaille [TT] !

TG: reaux hes fuckin gone hes gone do you understand hes gone  
TG: bro doesnt know what happened to him and hes not answering his phone and his pesterchums been inactive for days

TT: What?

TG: he took the cash they had and just fucking left  
TG: god hes a baby hunter but hes still a hunter and everything he runs into is gonna know that  
TG: hes gone reaux

TT: D, what happened?   
TT: You need to tell me what happened.

TG: dave  
TG: hes gone

TT: Oh, gods.  
TT: Dead?

TG: no  
TG: i used the deck you left here and read his tarot and nothing comes up thatd say hes dead  
TG: jake would know if he was dead  
TG: you know hes close enough to feel that shit

TT: Then what?

TG: bro says he ran away

TT: Because that bastard ran from us.

TG: yeah  
TG: maybe  
TG: you cant hurt him

TT: No?

TG: you know dave was there when he killed her  
TG: hes gonna run from us worse than bro did  
TG: hes just a kid reaux  
TG: hes scared  
TG: if he comes back at all itll be to bro not to the people he thinks are gonna hurt him for something he was forced to do

TT: ...damn.  
TT: _Damn._  
TT: You're right.   
TT: And I _hate_ it.

TG: me too  
TG: we have to let him off

TT: I know.  
TT: You know I can't talk to him about this. Or at all. He knows all my tells.

TG: i know  
TG: ill stay in contact with him

TT: How long?

TG: as long as it takes.

technicolorGladiator is offline!


End file.
